battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Variations of Announcer
This is a list of all the Recommended Characters that are different versions of Announcer. Announcer x 1222 Announcer x 1222 is a recommended character appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It is the original Announcer next to a sloppily written black text reading "x 1,222". They were recommended by ShinyGenesectAron2. Baby Announcer Baby Announcer is a recommended character that was recommended by jmarston123 in The Reveal. Baby Announcer is a baby version of the Announcer that has a blue pacifier in its "mouth" and wears white diapers. Bubble Speaker Box Bubble Speaker Box is a possibly created by Bubble, or is just based on her. It was recommended by shyguywarrior. It appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 where it was eaten by the poison bugs along with the other recommended characters. It is a variation of the Announcer, colored sky blue and silver. Evil Announcer Evil Announcer is a recommended character, recommended by kouarasteh in The Glistening. He is one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of the Announcer. He is the only evil version of a character that does not have the "Evil Eyes". Female Speaker Box Female Speaker Box is a recommended character that is a version of the Announcer with long, blonde hair that appeared in Gardening Hero. Her name tag is misspelled "Female SPEALER Box". Firey Speaker Box Flower Speaker Box Golf Ball Speaker Box Golf Ball Speaker Box is a recommended character that appeared in Today's Very Special Episode. It was recommended by Angry 315. It's a white speaker box with dimples, making it a golf ball pattern. Ice Cube Speaker Box Ice Cube Speaker Box is a recommended character that appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. It was recommended by BFDIfan. The Speaker Box is clear blue and round-edged, which resembles Ice Cube. Leafy Speaker Box Leafy Speaker Box is a recommended character that appeared in Return of the Hang Glider after the Announcer Transportation Device crashed, and later reappeared with a speaking role in the same episode. She said that she was glad for recovering the money they lost in BFDI's costs. Trivia *Despite possibly being made by Leafy, Leafy Speaker Box sounds nothing like Leafy. **This could possibly mean that speaker boxes are optionally programmed to sound and act like their creators. Gallery Leafboxfront0009.png Leafboxfront0004.png Leafboxfront0010.png Leafboxfront0008.png Leafboxfront0003.png Leafboxfront0002.png Leafbox0009.png Leafbox0008.png Leafbox0005.png Leafbox0010.png Leafbox0006.png Leafbox0002.png Leafbox0001.png Leafybox.png|The Leafy Speaker Box as it appears as a recommended character in Return of the Hanglider. MariosonicBFDI Speaker MariosonicBFDI Speaker is a recommended character in episode 22, although it appeared in episode 23. It looks identical to the Announcer. It was recommended by MariosonicBFDI. Mrs. Announcer Box Mrs. Announcer Box is a recommended character that appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. She is a white speaker box with Dora's hair. She was recommended by khaniage. Pen Speaker Pen Speaker is a version of the Announcer based off of Pen. It was recommended by firealarmfreak5. It is a white Speaker Box with a pen cap, meant to resemble Pen. Pen's Speaker Box.png|Transparent Puffball Speaker Box Purple Round Speaker Purple Round Speaker is a recommended character that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare, Hurtful! and in Return of the Hang Glider. It was recommended by PichuxCastform123. It's a purple, floating circle speaker box. Speaker's Wife Speaker's Wife is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. She is a version of Announcer with a pink bow on her head. She was recommended by hamizannaruto. Speaky Speaky is a recommended character that appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. They are a white version of the Announcer but with body assets. Speaky was recommended by RedPansClubPenguin. Spongy Speaker Box The Spongy Speaker Box is a speaker box similar to the Announcer and is based off of the contestant in BFDI, BFDIA and IDFB, Spongy. His first appearance was in "Hurtful!". He has pretty much the same color palette as Spongy. He last appeared in "Return of the Hang Glider" out of the UFO with all the other different speaker boxes convincing the Announcer to come home with them. Teardrop Speaker Box The Teardrop Speaker Box is a recommended character that appeared in Hurtful!. Later, she was one of the speaker boxes seen in Return of the Hang Glider when the announcer transportation device crashed. She talked to the Announcer, telling him to come home. She is a blue-colored version of the Announcer, meant to resemble Teardrop. However, she can speak and might sound similar to Teardrop if she can talk. Gallery Tearbox0010.png Tearbox0008.png Tearbox0007.png Tearbox0009.png Tearbox0006.png Tearbox0005.png Tearbox0004.png Tearbox0003.png Tearbox0002.png Tearbox0001.png Weird Speaker Box ]] The Weird Speaker Box is a version of the Announcer that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare. When Coiny called him a Weird Speaker Box while talking to Snowball, the Announcer appeared and asks him not to call him as a "Weird Speaker Box", showing an image of the weird variation of himself. It has red eyes and a mouth. A strange liquid is underneath it in the image shown. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Speaker Box